The Sweet Shop Next Door
by pass the broccolini
Summary: A young animal rights activist meets Count D. [Completed. Updated to T, just to be safe.]
1. Chapter 1

The Sweet Shop Next Door

pass the broccollini

**Summary**: A young animal rights activist meets Count D.

**Author's Note**: I don't own Pet Shop of Horrors.

* * *

Chapter One: 

Count D had left the shop in the care of Q-Chan for a few minutes. It wasn't as if he would miss important business. Due to a certain pesky detective's fanatical rantings about how all the murders and crimes committed were the Pet Shop's fault, business had decreased. There were still the regulars. The little children who wanted birds, the awkward outcasts who wanted companions, the power-hungry mafia heads, etc. D was thinking about relocating because his store was starting to attract too much press. But he stillhad to reunite Chris with normal society, and there were many humans still awaiting punishment.

Then he saw it. Right next door to _his _pet shop, the absolutely most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life.

SWEETIE'S SWEETLAND OF SWEETS : GRAND OPENING! FREE SAMPLES!

Granted, the name was horrible, but judging by the beautiful pastries and fruit tarts in the window, this was going to be the beginning of a beautiful relationship. Fruit tarts with kiwis and strawberries, cheesecake, chocolate mousse, tea cakes, tea cookies, chocolate cookies, and more were all displayed on the shelf to attract customers. And they did. Rushing with a speed usually reserved for preventing dectectives from messing up plans, hezoomed intothe shop. The door closed behind him, causing the bell attached to the door to ring. There were four or five other people in the store, pointing to various confections in admiration.

Eagerly, the Count searched for the "free samples". A young girl of about twenty-two years of age was carrying a platter with miniature versions of the shop's most famous delicacies. There were only two or three left. Count D knew that these tastiesshould belong tohim. They were free! Besides,he was doing a service to theshop. Every concotion needed a quality test.Time to work the old charm. Human women seemed to not be able to resist attractive men in kimonos.

He sauntered up to the girl and gave a broad, friendly smile. A few strands of black hair shifted forward and then back as he gave a small nodding bow of the head.

"Hello, miss. I am pleased to meet you. I hope that we will be good neighbors in the future. My shop is next door."

The smile remained on his face, as he awaited her adoring response (he had that effect on ladies of all species). However, it did not come.

"You're the owner of Count D's Pet Shop?"

"Why, yes! May I try one of those deli—"

He reached for the pastries, when the serving girl immediately yanked the tray from the reach of Count D's delicate fingertips. He was puzzled. Had he done something wrong? Was she a relative of a customer?

"The _nerve_ of you to come in here! Can't you read the sign?"

Count D noticed, for the first time, a sign that read "Animal Friendly: No Glucose or Glutin Products; All-Natural and Organic Ingredients".

"Animal _friendly, _Mr. Count D."

The man in the elegant traditional attire, which Leon Orcot called "the man dress", was still confused, bordering on angry, as two old men beside him snatched up two of the samples. Only one was left.

"I am confused at your implication, miss. I am very friendly to animals. I dorun a pet shop, after all."

"You _enslave_ animals at your shop and then have the nerve to come into an animal-friendly store?"

The irony of a human accusing _him_, the _protector_ of animals, with enslavement was almost too much. Impish, obnoxious human! But he told himself to stay calm. Having a sweet shop next door was something too good to pass up on an incorrect first impression.

"Miss, I believe you are mistaken. My shop sells love, hope, dreams, and happiness."

"Then why are the animals in _cages_, huh? Think they're _happy_ being auctioned off to the highest bidder?"

"Yes. They like their homes. Now may I please have a—"

She snatched it off the tray and stuffed it into her mouth, leaving the once plentiful tray bare and empty. A look of pure horror crossed Count D's face.

"You!"

She gave a small smirk and briskly walked to the cash register, humming a chipper tune. That would teach animal enslavers to mess with activists. She had heard some of the talk. Tigers, jaguars, exotic lizards. Exotic animals came from exotic places, which meant that the shop was supporting the illegal rainforest animal trade. Absolutely disgusting.

"People who harm animals for profit make me abso-lu-tely sick. I've heard about some of the stuff that goes on in your "happiness" store. Come back when you don't support poaching."

Q-Chan flew by the window and tapped on the glass to get D's attention. _The smelly detective is here!_ D whipped around, his attention now diverted to the flying bunny-bat. He would deal with the not-so sweet sweet lady later.

"You've just refused an excellent customer. Come to my shop sometime. I have just the pet for you."

Count D rushed back to the store and saw Leon fighting with, what he referred to as "that d---n goat". Calling the pet off, he sat down for some tea and crackers.

"So, Count, sold any weird pets lately?"

"No, actually not."

"Oh. Well, have you checked out the sweet store next door? It's amazing!"

Count D's eyes narrowed. He would begin the war against the shop tomorrow. No one refused Count D's business when it came to the purchase of anything sweet. As Leon gargled tea, the chinese man planned his revenge.

* * *

Hate it? Like it? Review! 

I was trying to go for more of the chibi-ish side of Count D (like when he's around sweets) than the dark, human-hater we normally see. Thought a change would be interesting. I'm not sure if I got the character right. Advice, please! Reviews are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Sweet Shop Next Door**

**pass the broccollini**

**Author's Note**: Just wanted to say 'thank you' to everyone who reviewed! Individual responses to specific comments are below.

_Terris Moon_- You're right. I do need more description for the girl. Included some in this chapter for you.

_Dark Wolf_- Thanks for the idea...(begins plotting chapter three...)

_Kerichi_ - I tried to make her less obnoxious in this chapter. She seemed really rude in the first one, so I tried to include some background information/reasoning for her actions in this chapter. Hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

Count D was having trouble enjoying his favorite green tea. He had received the emperor-quality leaves as a gift from his father, but despite their excellent nature, they left a sour taste in his mouth. He could hear the noise from the store next door, which had been packed non-stop since its opening. It had rapidly gained devoted patrons, who waited outside before the store opened to rush in and purchase some of the delicious soy-milk chocolate éclairs, jam-filled heart cookies, succulent miniature candied fruit, perfectly flaky tea cakes...no. Count D stopped his daydreaming about the goodies next door. This was unreasonable. He could get his candy and tea cakes elsewhere. Just because the shop emitted delicious aromas that leaked into his store was no excuse for him to patron their rudeness.

The nerve of that girl! To accuse a _kami_ of animal abuse and neglect was such a human thing to do. He had _tried_ to be affable and courteous, but obviously, it meant a feud between the shops. Of course, maybe she had just been having a bad day or ill. She seemed like an animal lover, and friends who shared love for animals often shared friendship (and tea cakes). He could hear faint cries of joy ("Wow! This is amazing!" "I've never had anything this good in my life" "This green tea candy is great!") outside his shop's door.

He had been hanging around that detective too long. His temper was getting shorter. No, the polite thing to do would be to calmly enter the shop once more, appeal for friendship, and buy some delicious tarts.

Gracefully, Count D rose and sat his tea cup and saucer on the table, next to Q-Chan. The winged bat-bunny made a few squeals, incomprehensible to human ears, and then hovered in the air above the tea cup.

"You may come if you wish."

Q smiled and flew a few feet higher, perching on D's shoulder. D strode through his shop's entrance. There was no point in locking it. There had been no customers for three straight days, and any thieves that entered would be doing him a service. He hadn't fed the tiger today. Count D made a left turn, arriving at the entrance of the shop. The heavenly aroma of sugar exited the shop as a group of young customers left. A young girl, about four, bumped into D on the way out. She was too busy munching on one of the cookies her mom had bought for her.

"Oh, sorry, ma'am."

Count D smiled pleasantly. This happened all the time.

"It's alright."

The girl smiled and glanced up to meet D's eyes and saw the familiar face of Q-Chan.

"Oh! You work at that pet shop! I got my pet goldfish there!"

D remembered.

"It's nice to see you again, Clarissa. How is she?"

"She's great! Hey, do you want a cookie?"

What a wonderful child. He bent down to grab the offered cookie when it was wrenched from his grasp by the call of the girl's mother.

"Clarissa! Hurry!"

"Coming, Mom! Bye, ma'am!"

She ran off, both cookies in hand, leaving D as sugarless as he had been before. Q-Chan giggled at the frowning, thwarted D.

"Oh, be quiet."

He entered the shop. Three or four customers had their faces pressed against the glass of the counter, gaping at the delectable cakes beneath. After a few moments of awe, they left. The store was expected to close soon. D waited in line, and after the old man before him received his change (fourteen cents), it was his turn.

The lady he had met earlier was at the cash register. She wasn't what Detective Orcot would refer to as "drop-dead gorgeous" or "a hot babe". Her hair wasn't long and silky, but short, black, and frizzy. It was tied back in a bun. She seemed more real than the superficial women in advertisements and posters. There was a certain charm and appeal to being real that D couldn't place.

"Sorry, we're closing."

She looked up and met the gaze of Count D. A small smile crossed his face.

"Hello, again. I believe our last encounter was somewhat virulent, so I was hoping we could try again. Hello. I am D, of Count D's Pet Shop."

The girl squinted, as if peering into D's soul to determine whether or not he was being earnest. Before she could respond, a large lady of at least two hundred pounds exited the back room. She was humming an unrecognizable tune as she slid a freshly-baked tray of chocolate croissants into the display case. Count D looked like he was about to collapse in ecstasy.

"May I have three of those delicious-looking pastries?"

"I'm sorry. We're closed."

"Excuse me, miss. I was just hoping I could try one of your—"

Eliza was in her mid-twenties and had started helping her mother's old friend with the shop after graduating from cooking school. It had been difficult, since she had refused to handle, process, or cook any meat or fish. Her family hadn't raised her to be a vegetarian. She was one out of choice. Each cry of pain and sorrow that came from caged, abused animals struck a chord in her heart. She had heard about the animals this "D" character sold. Tigers, "dragons" (komodo dragons, an endangered species, most likely), turtle eggs, parrots, exotic lizards. It was all a front for the endangered animal market. Why else would so many customers be willing to enter such a dodgy-looking shop...and talk to a man in a dress?

"Listen, Mr. D. If you come within the normal hours of our shop, the law forces me to serve you. However, the shop closes at five pm. It's 5:03. Come back tomorrow."

Impudent human! What was her problem? He wanted some cookies and pastries and sweet tarts and fruit tarts and green tea candy, not a feud. But if it was war she wanted, it was war she would get.

He turned away from the counter abruptly.

"Fine."

Q-Chan fluttered down to the counter to inspect a fruit tart hidden behind the cashier. Apparently this human had a sweet-tooth as well.

"Q-Chan."

But the little bunny-bat did not respond to his master's call. Instead, he graciously accepted a rather large strawberry off Eliza's tart.

"Here you go, little guy."

Q-Chan gave a thankful twittering chirp and grasped the red fruit with both of his clawed hands. He struggled, but was able to fly back to D's shoulder with his heavy prize. D looked at Eliza with a hint of masked outrage. She was smirking.

"Being around animals is much better than being around people. Goodbye, Mr. D."

He paused to glance at her (tart), and then exited the shop, wordlessly. It was hard to believe that he and a girl like _that_ were on the same wavelength. Animals were better to be around than people. The bell rang on his way out. Q- Chan was nibbling happily as they returned to his shop, as untouched as it had been.

Bree! Bree!

_No, Q-Chan. She's not nice. She's an obnoxious human._

Bree! Bree!

And D pondered his plot against the sweet shop. He had tried friendship. He had tried civility. Now, forwar.

* * *

I know it has a similar ending as the last one, but I felt that D needed to try being polite again. Also, I'm trying not to make Eliza too obnoxious. Any tips? I tried to give some background to show that she has reasons behind her hostility. Anyway...liked it? Hated it? Review! 


	3. Chapter 3

The Sweet Shop Next Door

pass the broccolini

Author's Note: As usual, I do not own Pet Shop of Horrors.

Oh, I've been looking around to see if Matsuri Akino had created any other series, besides Pet Shop of Horrors. I couldn't find any. Are there any? And if so, do you recommend them?

* * *

Chapter Three: 

Humans. Despicable creatures. Sure, some were capable of kindness. However, on the majority, they were selfish, greedy, dominating creatures who had no place on Earth. D was lounging amidst a group of his pets. It was dark, and incense was burning. It had taken only a few moments for D to decide on which pets to send. Most of the shop was filled with extraordinary beasts that would scoff at such a lowly, seemingly trivial task. The other half couldn't eat sweets. So the common pets, the ones he usually sold innocent children or simple customers, were his best bet.

_You say she's got food, boss?_

D was always amused at the bulgy-eyed and long-nosed creatures that had accents like humans. They wiggled their noses at D, curious and hungry, as usual. Black beady eyes followed D and listened to his promise of tasty treats and a chance to cause mischief. Humans and rats were so similar. In fact, they were practically the same species, except the rats had better looks.

"Yes."

_Is she tasty?_

"Do not eat her, but I do permit you to...frolic in her shop. You do not have to return until you're satisfied."

_Thanks, boss. We go now, right?_

"Yes. Oh, and I'm sending some others as well. They will not harm you while you're in the shop."

The ten rats nodded. D generally disliked rats, mostly because of their similarity to humans. He collected them for the purpose of feeding his snakes and other reptiles. Rats were so...common. Still, they possessed the two characteristics required for this task—obedience and stupidity.

"You may go."

The rats scampered off, a few toads and snakes followed them. D returned to his seat, a small smile on his face, and waited. All kamis had especially good hearing. It would only be a matter before panicked shrieks and unhappy customers would be audible.

--

The extremely heavy shop owner, Mrs. Patterson, removed the tray of muffins from the oven and sat them on the counter. Business had boomed so much that they had been able to hire a full-time cashier, and Eliza was able to work in the kitchens, which was exactly what she wanted. Dealing with customers often aggravated and irritated her. "_Are you sure this is the correct amount of change? I think I'm missing three pennies?" "Are these cakes made with real sugar?" "How many carbs are in this?" _It completely drained her. In the kitchen, she could be expressive and creative.

"Eliza, could you start decorating the muffins."

"Yeah, sure."

Mrs. Patterson went back to making an enormous tub of cookie dough while Eliza started decorating the muffins in bright pastel colors. It was then that she heard something. A small, almost silent scraping noise. She paused for a moment. There it was again. She turned around and saw a very large rat biting its way through the wall.

Her eyes widened and she took a very deep breath. Don't panic. Don't panic.

"Mrs. Patterson...turn around...really slowly. D-don't panic."

Confused, the older lady turned around and let out a shriek.

"Don't panic!"

Mrs. Patterson was an expert in panicking. She immediately grabbed a nearby pan and started smacking at the rat with it. The rat blinked and then immediately darted away, creating space for the next one to enter, and so on. A metallic clanging sound erupted after each smash.

"RATS! In my shop!"

Eliza struggled to retain control of her boss. Rats were gross, but they were still living things.

"Stop...maybe we can just push them back the way they came."

The older lady's bun was becoming undone. Beads of sweat dripped down her forehead. Eliza was a nice, talented girl, but her do-goody attitude was sometimes annoying.

"You can't get rid of _rats_ by _asking_ them to leave? Are you completely in-"

Mrs. Patterson let out another shriek as two snakes and three toads emerged from the hole as well.

"An infestation! I'm going to call the exterminator!"

Before Eliza could stop her, the matronly woman had left and was frantically dialing into the telephone. Eliza, however, had other plans. If she fed them...maybe they would be content? Maybe they would leave. Hey, if they were going to die anyway when the exterminator got here, maybe their last moments could be enjoyable.

She popped one of the lumpier, awkward shape muffins out of the pan on the counter and broke off a small piece.

"Here you go."

Eliza tossed it to the ground, trying to suppress her absolute revulsion at the furred creatures. A rat sat on its hind-legs and looked up at her, summing her up as a non-threat. It dashed forward and grabbed the small piece. Eliza broke off and threw another. More rats came. Soon, a large group of filthy rats were at her feet. She tried not to think of how unsanitary it was. The muffin quickly ran out, and they started closing in on her. Their lowly paws climbing up her...it was too gross. She grabbed the bowl of pink muffin icing and set it a few feet away from her.

"Take it and leave us alone!"

She jumped back as the rats immediately scurried into the bowl, filling their stomachs with creamy, sugary pink icing. She climbed on top of the counter to stay out of their way. It was sort of sad. These rats had no idea that in a few moments they would be gassed to death by an exterminator with chemicals.

"Eat up guys, it's gonna be your last meal."

The snakes and toads stopped tormenting Mrs. Patterson, who was cowering on top of a small kitchen stool with the phone in her shaky hand, and began slithering away. The faint scent of incense from D's shop was in the air.

"Weird. Wonder where they're going."

And for a brief flash of a moment, Eliza thought she saw a beautiful man with cool, grey eyes and perfect, smooth skin in the shop. He was dressed elegantly, but streamlined. She had never seen a man look that confident and cool, and especially not in SWEETIE'S SWEETLAND OF SWEETS.

_You're pretty decent, for a human. At least you don't try to hurt them, like Ms. Broomstick over there._

"Thanks."

Eliza gave a small chuckle at the man's reference to her boss, who was currently in the store front, trying to act calm while she waited for the exterminator. But the man was gone and where he stood, a snake was slithering out the door. She had hallucinated, that's all. Men weren't snakes. Snakes weren't men. Especially not good-looking men who made jokes.

One of the rats noticed the reptiles leaving and signaled for the rest of the rats to do the same by wiggling his whiskers and squeaking. Without warning, the group of rats ran as fast as they could, considering their bloated bellies, to the hole in the wall. Eliza just watched in shock. Why would rats follow their predators? That doesn't even make sense. As the last rat left, the exterminator knocked on the door.

As a confused Eliza had to explain why the rats had disappeared, an angry Count D sulked behind the opposite wall.

_She's really nice!  
_

_She fed us muffins! I like muffins! And frosting! Muffins!_

_Muffins! Muffins!_

The rats were practically yelling their admirations for both her and her muffins. Even the snakes, generally difficult to please, seemed to like her.

_She's not like most humans. She's much more in tune._

D grit his teeth. Everyone seemed absolutely smitten with that human. Obviously, invasion of rats and snakes hadn't worked. In fact, it had backfired. They were now all on her side. There had to be another punishment he could dole out. Death was too severe for her, yet. If only she would come into his shop...

A small, devious smile crossed his face. No human could resist love, hope, dreams, and happiness. It was only a matter of time before she wandered in on her own.


	4. Chapter 4

The Sweet Shop Next Door

pass the broccolini

**Author's Note**: Once again, my computer is ill. I'm using another to crank out the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

**Fizzko** – Oh…I should've thought of that! I completely forgot about how smart rats are. I can't believe I forgot…especially considering how many times I've read "Rats of Nimh". Maybe I'll bring in intelligent mice later…

**Jacator** – It's a romantic/humor fic. A little bit of both. Glad you like it!

**Other Reviewers** – Thanks for your praise!

* * *

**Chapter Four**:

Just as D had predicted, it wasn't long before Eliza entered the shop of her own free will. Eliza was extremely clever, despite being a human, and had realized that the rodents and reptiles had emerged from the wall the two shops shared. She could practically envision a snickering D forcing his less popular pets to go into her shop. Animals like mice and snakes did not normally work together. Chinese voodoo, perhaps?

It infuriated her. Revenge was low, but getting the animals involved was extremely despicable. This was a problem best solved face-to-face. She realized that she _had _been a little harsh when they first met. Some people didn't thinking the slaughtering of animals for human profit and pleasure was wrong. It was wrong of her to yell at him the way she did, but she couldn't help it.

After taking a deep breath, she entered the shop. The same incense she remembered from the day of the mini-invasion was the same incense that overwhelmed her sense of smell in this shop.

"Miss Eliza. How good of you to join us."

D was sipping green tea while sitting, cross-legged, on his couch. He bent forward and sat the half-empty cup on the table. He seemed as calm and collected as ever, but as he stood to greet his "guest", he could barely contain his excitement. A small smirk slipped out, but was quickly smothered. Finally! Punishment for the human!

Eliza clutched her purse even more tightly and didn't budge. Furiously, she spoke.

"I know it was you! Don't deny it! That was absolutely _despicable_! I can't believe that even _you_ would sink that low!"

The smirk returned.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Miss Eliza. Perhaps it is the summer heat. You must remember to keep dehydrated."

She grit her teeth angrily and stormed closer to D. Her voice rose from a condensed, suppressed angry tone to a loud, out-of-control, hell-knows-no-fury-like-an-angry-woman shout.

"Don't you _dare _play with me! I know it was you! As soon as I get some evidence, I'll sue!"

The shop door opened and the angry shouting match between the two was temporarily postponed. Detective Orcot walked through the doors. His attire was casual, as usual. Unwashed shirt with jeans.

"Hey D, this girl sounds like me."

"Good afternoon, Detective."

Eliza whirled around to face Leon. "What do you mean 'this girl sounds like me'? Are you one of his friends?"

"I'm Detective Leon Orcot. I've been trying to arrest D for about a year now, but I never have enough evidence. What did he do to you? Sell you an evil rabbit?"

She paused and pushed a frizzy lock of hair out of her eyes before answering. Was this some sort of joke? The detective was sort of cute…and he _really _didn't seem the type to hang out with guys who wore dresses. There was no harm in answering. He was a detective, after all.

"He sent rats and snakes into my store! Look! There's the hole!"

Her finger pointed to the small hole in the wall. Leon looked with interest before he was ushered out of the shop by D. There were only so many humans he could torment in his shop at one time.

"Come back later, Detective. I have a customer."

There was an unusual expression on Leon's face that D had not seen before. It wasn't happiness, anger, or jealousy. It was something else…almost as if Leon was…thinking.

"Yeah, I'll come back later. I have to get back to work. Nice meeting you, miss."

Leon nodded politely and then, without warning, rushed out of the store at a blistering pace. Before D could reflect on the peculiarity of Leon actually _working, _his thoughts were interrupted by the pesky frizz-ball. Had D not been completely in control of the situation, he would have found her almost frightening.

"I didn't come to buy your caged animals. I came to—"

D put a finger to her lips and for some reason, Eliza felt instantly calm. The pimple of building rage had popped and she felt like she was floating in the clouds. According to his contract as a kami, he couldn't _force_ a human to purchase a pet. However, a little bit of calming hypnosis wasn't against the rules.

"Come in, would you?"

Silently, she followed him into the back of the store. Eliza was no longer under his control since D had broken eye contact, but strangely, she actually _wanted_ to see what was in the store. The store had sparked her curiosity. She found herself following him past many doors.

"I didn't know this place was so big."

D paused in front of the twentieth door to the left. This was the first passive comment he had ever heard from her.

"There's a lot you don't know, miss."

He twisted the doorknob and opened the door. The smell of incense burned strongly. It irritated Eliza's nose and she sneezed.

_Bless you_.

Eliza jerked upwards. That voice? Where had it come from?

"Wh-who said that?"

D led her into the room. He had sensed a great deal of loneliness and despair in Eliza. This pet would do the job just right. She continued walking towards the dark figure on the pedestal.

"Oh…oh my gosh! I-it can't be!"

An unbelievably attractive man was sitting there, waiting for her. He had a small smirk on his face as he stepped towards her. He was dressed in black to match his black hair and black eyes. Everything about him seemed flawless to her. Toned muscles, perfect complexion…he looked perfect. He was a foot taller than an ordinary man. He looked strong. Maybe he would protect her and keep her company when she got lonely or scared.

_Hello._

D saw the instant attraction and knew he had a sure deal. Her mouth hung slightly open. She was still in awe that such a perfect male specimen existed…and was talking to her. Sure, the whole "large, carnivorous cat" concept was a bit overused, but it was still effective.

"He's a panther from the dense tropical rainforest of south-east Asia."

The panther-man slowly circled around Eliza, watching her. Eliza remained still. Could this be real?

"If you wish to purchase him, you must agree to these conditions. Number one, never show him to anyone. Number two, feed him fresh meat every day. Number three, keep the incense I will give you burning at all times."

Eliza somehow managed to break out of her entranced gaze at the beautiful man beside her. This was wrong. This was not a panther. This was a person.

"No."

"What?"

"Thi-this isn't a panther. This is a person. Yo-you're a slave trader!"

D was used to protests such as these, but the people eventually succumbed to their inner desires and purchased the pet anyway. Humans were so predictable.

"No, miss. I assure you. This is a panther from Asia."

Tears came to Eliza's eyes. He was everything she had searched for in a man. Good-looking, strong, intelligent, caring. She could see it in his eyes. Ever since high-school when every girl except her had a date for the end-of-the-year dance, she had been hoping a man for her was out there. A man that would appreciate her for who she was. This was just…wrong. Even if he seemed perfect for her. She couldn't buy this…man, even if secretly she wanted to. It felt like her heart was breaking in two. She couldn't give up her morals for this person/panther/thing. As much as she wanted a person to share her joy with, she wanted to help the world share joy as well. How could animals and humans get along if it was constantly a superior/inferior relationship?

"No. I—I don't want it. Thi-this is wrong, and you know it. Even if it _was_ a panther, it's still illegal! I do-don't want it!"

The panther paused and eyed Eliza warily before gracefully walking back to his pedestal. This human girl had more in her than he thought. D was sharing the panther's thoughts. It was hard, nearly impossible, for a human to give up his/her strongest desires when presented with them. This had never happened before. D was dumbstruck and didn't know what to do. She had already seen the pet and didn't like it. Were his perceptions off? Was there something else she wanted? Tears were trickling down Eliza's face and she started crying. This hadn't gone the way he planned at all. Instead of another mysterious death for the Detective to solve, he had a crying human in front of him. For some reason, he decided to comfort her. He wrapped his arms around her and kept her from collapsing into a nervous wreck on the floor.

"Shh…it's okay."

There was a knock at the door. Another customer? Well…he had already shown her the forbidden fruit and she hadn't wanted it. There was only one thing to do.

He stared into her eyes and erased her memory, starting from when he led her into the back rooms.

"I did not show you a pet. I offered you some tea. I did not show you a pet."

He maintained eye contact while slowly walking out of the room and towards the main shop entrance. The knocking was growing more frantic.

"We finished the tea and you followed me into the back rooms to put the dishes away.."

They had reached the door at the end of the hall, which led to the main entrance. He pushed it open and saw an excited Detective Orcot banging at the door. He ushered Eliza into a seat and calmly walked towards the door. Eliza woke up from her trance. Why was she here? Oh no…she actually had _tea_ with this creep! Angry at her own weakness for tea (it was her favorite drink), she stood up and brushed her face. Faint, slightly damp traces of tears ran from her eyes down her cheeks. Had she been crying?

The knocking at the door continued and she heard D open the door. Eliza felt awkward in D's home/shop and felt that it was time for her to leave. Even if D was an animal enslaver, she should at least thank him for the tea. However, before she could speak, she was interrupted by an ecstatic detective who burst through the doors with a team of two policemen behind him. D remained calm. This was just another of Leon's attempts to blame him for everything.

"Detective. How may I help you?"

Leon could barely suppress the grin on his face as he handed D a piece of paper.

"You're in violation of Health Code #457-BDA, which forbids shops to have holes in their walls caused by animals such as rats, snakes, lizards, or any other such rodent."

One of the other cops, a large, beefy man with bad body odor, grabbed D by the arm.

"We're going to have to take you down to the station to fill out some forms."

Detective Orcot was now grinning like a madman and literally bouncing off the walls.

"HA! I told you! I knew D would someday get what's comin' to him! Woohoo!"

D was in shock. After years of completely legal contracts and agreements, he was being arrested for a…_health violation_? Struggling against the police would only make things worse. It was better to go along with it and pay the fine. He was hurriedly led from his shop to the cop car. The cops, during their brief visit, hadn't noticed the seated Eliza. She remained silent as she watched D escorted out of his shop, in handcuffs. The blond detective she had met earlier was whooping in joy the entire time. After they left, the shop was empty and Eliza was alone.

She stood to leave when the winged bat-bunny flew to her and perched on her shoulder. The animals! She couldn't leave them alone!

"Kyu!"

Eliza smiled and stroked Q-Chan's fur.

"Count D might not be back for a while, so I guess I'll feed you."

Q-Chan beamed and kyu-ed loudly in appreciation. She took two plastic-wrapped cookies out of her purse and broke them into pieces for Q-Chan to eat.

"This probably isn't the right stuff to feed you, but I don't know where 'the Count' keeps your food."

The bat-bunny flew down to the coffee table where Eliza had left the cookies and munched eagerly. Eliza then proceeded to tell Q-Chan all about how D had been arrested for health violations and about how she didn't believe in owning animals as pets and about her life. She reasoned with herself that the little creature probably didn't have any idea what she was saying, but it felt good to say it anyway. After her stories and supply of cookies ended, Q-Chan fluttered into her hand. Eliza smiled and gently pet the purring Q-Chan until both of them fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Count D was at the police department filling out forms with a merry, cackling Leon behind him the entire time.

"Finally! I mean, I was hoping to bring you in on something bigger, but still! Ha ha! I can't believe it!"

"Neither can I, Detective."

After four hours of paperwork and paying fines, D was finally released. He began walking back to the shop, where an unusual surprise awaited him.

* * *

So…what do you think? Even though police probably don't arrest people for having holes in their walls, I thought I had to give Leon at least one glory moment. What about the developing romance between D and Eliza? I was trying to show that Eliza was unusually strong for being able to resist her innermost desire. I'm not sure if it came off alright. Anyway, review please! 


	5. Peppermint and Cookie Dough

The Sweet Shop Next Door

pass the broccolini

**Author's Note**: As usual, I do not own Pet Shop of Horrors.

* * *

**Jacator** – Perceptive, as usual. Yes…while writing the story, I realized that jaguars were not all black and meant to go back and change "jaguar" to "panther. I guess I forgot. Jaguars just sound so much more exotic than panthers.

* * *

**Chapter Five**: 

To say the least, it had been an eventful evening. Leon's hooting and hollering had caused a ringing sensation in his ears. Mr. Orcot had been singing (poorly) for the entire duration of D's visit to the station. As much as D hated to admit it, the health violation tactic was actually rather clever. Especially considering Leon's brain cell count.

Eliza, however, was having an unusually enjoyable evening. Normally after work, she went home and watched reruns or read romance novels. This was much more enjoyable. Q-Chan had enjoyed the food immensely and his squeals of joy were heard by two of D's favorites.

"Hey! Look at the human! Snack time!" The goat-boy left the back-door of the shop and smiled hungrily at the snack D had so kindly left for them. He was followed by a girl with curly brown hair. She looked about eight.

Q-Chan was resting on Eliza's shoulder, nibbling the last bits of the cookie. A few crumbs fell on to her clothing, but she either didn't notice or didn't mind. At the words of the boy, Eliza turned towards the back-door, which the young girl closed behind her.

"Hello, there! I'm Eliza from next door. I thought I'd watch over your animals until Count D returns. Are you his…children?"

She could hardly picture Count D as one with children. She could hardly picture him with a woman, for that matter. He was good-looking, in a strange, androgynous sort of way. He had better nails than most women and wore long, flowing robes with somewhat girly designs on them. Still, there was a mystic, _hypnotic_ charm about him that she just couldn't place. The way he smiled suggested that he was privy to some special, delightful secret that everyone else was oblivious to. If he wasn't so rude, she might have actually liked him.

T-Chan looked at the snack-turned-guest in shock. "You can see us?"

Eliza gave a small laugh, "Of course I can see you! Though it's a miracle since this incense is so heavy! Do you guys want some food?"

T-Chan relaxed. It was just the incense. She didn't have the gift and would probably forget this later. Pon-Chan giggled, ran, and hopped into Eliza's lap.

"I'm Pon-chan! Do you have cookies with cherry centers?"

Eliza smiled. "Sure, I think there's a few in the store. I'll go get a couple. Do you want to come with me?"

Pon-Chan nodded, but T-Chan shook his head. If they went outside, Eliza wouldn't be able to see them in their true form. The incense was only burning in this room.

"We'll wait here."

Eliza realized how stupid her question had been. Of course! Leaving with a stranger to an unknown location…that's how most children were kidnapped. What a responsible big brother! A few moments later, Eliza returned with a whole basketful of goodies: chocolate éclairs, fruit tarts, a few slices of key lime pie, chocolate chip cookies, cookies with cherries (as her new little friend requested), and an apple (hey—she had to offer a low-carb option).

"I'm back!"

Eliza sat her basket down on the table and watched with amusement as Q-Chan, T-Chan, and Pon-Chan fought over the treats in the basket.

"Does Count D ever feed you?"

T spoke with his mouth open, sending a few crumbs flying out of his mouth. A large one hit Q-Chan in the eye and knocked him off the coffee table. "Yeah, but nothin' this good. Mostly vegetables."

"He's a vegetarian? Weird, he doesn't strike me as the type."

Eliza noticed Q-Chan trying to claw his way back to the table and placed a small fruit tart in front of him. Delighted, Q-Chan began to nibble on the kiwi, his favorite. P was munching on an éclair happily. This human was nice! This human had tasty food!

"D's really kind to us here at the shop. He took all of us in and keeps us safe and fed."

Eliza took small bites from one of her cookies. D was a foster parent? Wow. Maybe D was a better guy than she thought.

"Is he married?"

Pon-Chan burst out laughing, sending more flying debris towards Q-Chan. This time, Q hid behind the large strawberry on his tart.

"Nah, what about you?"

"I…well, the boyfriends I've had have all been pretty awful…"

And so Eliza told them all about her horrible experiences from high-school to adulthood until the three of them were so tired from talking and eating that they all fell asleep. Pon-Chan was curled up in Eliza's lap and was clutching Eliza the same way a child would to its mother. Q-Chan was nesting in her hair, and T-Chan was sprawled across the couch.

D returned to his shop. Exhausted from a noisy detective and a long day, he replaced the dying incense in the beacon and in the shop. The beacon served as a calling to any animals that needed protection. As he tiredly went towards the backdoor, he was greeted with the sight of the sleeping Pon-Chan, T-Chan, Q-Chan, and Eliza. Eliza looked peaceful asleep. He walked over to her and nudged her gently on the shoulder. A sleeping human in his shop…what would his grandfather say? Eliza didn't budge. He tried again, this time on her cheek. Still, she did not awaken.

"Eliza. Eliza?"

Instead, Pon-Chan stirred and looked up at D. "Hey Count! We were…", she yawned, "we..there were snacks and then we talked and I had a cookie with a cherry and Eliza is nice." She yawned again. D affectionately picked up the young girl and placed her on the couch, next to the snoring T-Chan.

"You go to sleep and tell me all about it in the morning."

Pon-Chan nodded off to sleep and D was left with Eliza to deal with. Well, he couldn't leave her out here. When the incense wore off, she'd be confused as to why she was sitting near a goat. He gently slid his hands beneath her body and lifted her up, bridal-style. Quietly, he carried her into the back, towards his room. His room was plain, compared to the more elegant rooms of the exotic animals. There was a closet and a bed and a minibar with chocolate (it was currently empty). He laid her down upon the bed and watched as she immediately curled against a pillow and snuggled herself between the extra-soft mattress and the covers.

He watched the human sleep. It was strange how humans were so trusting, yet so deceitful at the same time. For some reason, he found himself laying down beside her. They were both fully-clothed, of course. He was merely doing what he would to any guest that had looked after his pets while he was gone. She was the first, though. The girl scout who wanted to play with the animals had snuck into the store in D's absence and been promptly devoured. Conveniently, she had also been carrying boxes of delicious Girl Scout Cookies with her. Still, Eliza was quite an exceptional human. She wasn't exceptionally pretty or smart, but she was kind, and kindness in a human went quite a long way, Her hair was thick and coarse. It reminded him of the mane of a lion. D traced his talon-like finger across her cheek before he realized that he was showing affection towards a human. He jolted backwards and quickly prepared himself for bed (he'd be sleeping in a blanket on the floor) before he could think about what he had actually done.

His last thought before he went to sleep, though, was that she smelled like peppermint and cookie dough.

* * *

So…what did you think? I tried to introduce the romance subtlety because D really doesn't seem the type to become instantly smitten with a person, even if that person is a pastry-baker. Please review! 


	6. Chapter 6

The Sweet Shop Next Door

pass the broccolini

Author's Note: Wow! Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

**Chapter Six**: 

When Eliza woke up, she noticed that for the first time in a very long time, she felt completely calm. It was a Saturday, so she didn't have to get out of bed for work. The cool, satin sheets were gentle against her skin. Everything seemed perfect until she realized that she was not in her one-room apartment. The sheets were not cotton and the smell of leftover Ramen noodles was not the first thing she smelled. She jolted upright and looked around her. Was this…Count D's bedroom? Had she done anything with him last night? She couldn't remember….

"Ok. Think, Eliza! Think!"

She closed her eyes and tried to remember the events of last night. A detective…Count D left the shop…she met his foster children…they ate food…

She let out a deep breathe and relaxed. He had probably just not known what to do with her and had carried her here. Pushing the covers aside, she stepped out of bed and exited the room. She could hear noises coming from a room down the hall. It sounded like yelling. Barefoot, she walked down the hall towards the open door at the end. Eliza glanced at the other doors curiously. There were so many! The shop looked so small on the outside, too. For some reason she couldn't explain, one door caught her interest. She paused in front of it and felt her heart thump loudly in her chest. There was something behind this door. She could feel it. For some reason, she thought a beautiful man was waiting for her there. Her hand rested on the doorknob, but she let go. It would be wrong to trespass in the shop of a man who had been kind (at least, sometimes) to her. Besides, it was probably just all the romance novels she had been reading. Tall, dark, and handsome men didn't just hang around in pet shops all day, did they?

A small sigh escaped her lips and she headed into the lit room. A strange, peculiar sight awaited her.

Count D was…cooking? Or at least, he was trying to. T-Chan, the boy she had met yesterday, was trying to grab the bowl with the pancake batter out of D's hand. The entire kitchen was a wreck. Abandoned flour and distorted, unedible pancake remains were all over the counter.

"Eliza! Eliza!"

The adorable girl with brown ringlets ran towards Eliza and hugged her leg.

"We made pancakes for you!"

Count D turned around and saw that the sleeping beauty had indeed awoken. How awkward. He had planned to just cook the pancakes and leave them by her bed so that she could wake up, eat, and leave without requiring any interaction. However, he hadn't expected pancake making to be a fine and complicated art best reserved for virtuosos and masters.

"Hello, Miss Eliza. I trust you slept well."

Eliza smiled and gave a slight nod. "I did, thanks. How did the thing with the police go?"

"It went…alright. Thank you for taking care of my pets for me while I was away. It was quite kind of you."

Eliza blushed. The way D was smiling at her wasn't creepy, it was…nice, friendly, and…normal. She smiled and picked up the giggling Pon-Chan and held her on her hip.

"Not a problem at all. I didn't know you were a foster parent. You've got nice kids."

Pon-Chan and D shared a knowing look and resisted smiling. T-Chan was busy slurping down pancake batter. D and Eliza were staring into each others eyes for a moment before the silence became too awkward and Eliza sheepishly broke it off.

"I'm sorry about breakfast. Apparently I'm not quite the cook you are."

"That's alright. The thought that counts."

Count D looked confused. "It counts what?"

"It's an expression. 'It's the thought that counts'. It means that even though something might not have turned out the way it was supposed to, it's the intent of it that matters."

"Oh."

Eliza's arms were beginning to strain under Pon-Chan's weight. She sat the raccoon-girl on the ground. Pon-Chan barely noticed. She was too busy watching D's interaction with the human girl. Better than television!

"Miss Eliza?"

Count D looked slightly uncomfortable. His hands, lightly dusted in flour, were intertwined behind him. This 'Eliza' was actually rather decent for a human. He had longed for some fresh, intelligent conversation lately.

"Yes?"

"Would…would you care to join me for some afternoon tea? It is almost tea time and I know a nice little place down the street."

If she wasn't a tea-drinker, he'd call it off right now. She was nice, but he couldn't deal with an hour of "I hate tea. It tastes like boiled grass". He could only take an hour of tea-whining a day, and that hour was reserved for Detective Orcot.

"I'd love to."

Moments later, the two exited the shop, leaving a giggling Pon-Chan and a gluttonous T-Chan behind.

* * *

Well, what did you think? It's not the end! There is still more to come! No growing relationship would be complete without surviving at least a few pitfalls, squabbles, treachery, or deceit! Review, please! 


	7. Chapter 7

**The Sweet Shop Next Door**

**pass the broccolini**

**Author's Note**: Wow! I'm still amazed at all the reviews and comments I've been getting! It's your reviews that keep me motivated! So…hope you enjoy the scene of Eliza and D's first date! Oh, also…I fixed the 'jaguar/panther' problem in the fourth chapter.

**

* * *

Chapter Seven**:

D felt nothing short of awkward as he walked beside Eliza down the street towards one of his favorite Chinese restaurants. It had been where he had obtained one of his favorite pets, the totetsu. The entrées were entirely vegetarian and the tea was rather splendid. It was a shame that only true Chinese food lovers actually visited it. For some reason, humans didn't like eating at places where serial killers, even if they were quite adorable, worked. The pair walked down the sidewalk together in silence. Neither felt that conversation was actually necessary. Besides, what would they say? After a few minutes, D was finally given a reason to speak.

"Ah, here we are, Miss Eliza."

Eliza glanced up at the restaurant's sign ("Chef Peng's") and entered the building with D. The short, chubby Chinese man at the counter enthusiastically greeted both of them with outstretched arms. D was able to escape the hug as for some reason, Eliza offered herself as bait. She seemed to enjoy this strange, grasping method of interaction. Humans were so strange.

"Mr. Peng! It's so good to see you!"

Chef Peng usually didn't leave the kitchens, but business had been slow and he had to usher in as many customers as possible. The restaurant had been practically deserted ever since the newspaper had reported that the psycho serial-killer had worked here. It was a shame, too. That man was a great chef.

"It's wonderful to see you again, Eliza! It's been too long! And you've brought my other favorite customer! Count D! How wonderful!"

Count D politely smiled and nodded. He already knew that Eliza was a vegetarian, but a vegetarian _American _that liked authentic Chinese cuisine and frequented his favorite restaurant? What a small world Chinatown was.

"Two, please."

Chef Peng hid a smile behind the two menus he carried as he led the pair towards a private room for two in the back. Count D with a girl? Maybe they would fall in love and site this restaurant as the source of their romance! Maybe they would get married and need a caterer!

Count D and Eliza sat across from each other and sipped their tea slowly, basking in the ambiance.

"Do you come here often, Miss Eliza?"

Eliza sipped her tea slowly and spoke over the edge of her ceramic cup. The tea felt good down her throat. The lavender smell sifted through her nostrils and calmed her senses.

"Occasionally. I make the pastries they sell here, so I get to see Mr. Peng a lot. It's a nice place. The dishes they prepare here are all wonderful."

"I agree. I hear it tastes better than actual meat."

And so Count D and Eliza talked about food, tea, and vegetarianism until they ran out of tea. Since it was already noon, they decided that they might as well stay and have lunch. The hours passed by, and Eliza and D began liking each other more and more. D was amazed that he could share an actual conversation with a human being. Sure, Eliza was a human and thus had a bit of innate greed and deceit in her, but it wasn't her fault. She actually seemed like a nice, decent person. The other girls he encountered, like the big-chested blonde who worked the cashier at Eliza's shop, were so superficial and cared only about looks and guys. Eliza was pretty in a different way. She was honest, kind, and had interesting things to say. D found that he actually cared about her opinion.

Their meals came with a complimentary wink from the Chef. Count D taught Eliza how to hold chopsticks correctly so that her fingers didn't become coated in the sesame oil from her noodles. Eventually, she got it.

"Thanks. Hard to get used to."

"You'll get it. It just takes practice."

Eliza grasped a noodle and put it into her mouth. Unlike Leon, she actually waited to speak until _after _she finished chewing. A miracle!

"Did your parents teach you?"

D was one of those people Eliza could never imagine having parents. He seemed so mysterious and solitary, like he wanted nothing to do with any of the people around him. She couldn't imagine D as a child. Did D play when he was little? Did he go to school and do his homework? Did he ever try out for team sports? Did he ever have fun? He seemed like the type of person that was born an adult.

The small smile that had been on D's face as a result of Eliza's amusing attempts to eat the Chinese way slowly disappeared.

"It was just something I ended up learning. I was never really taught."

"Oh."

Eliza ate another noodle before continuing out of pure curiosity. "Not to be rude, but what's your family like? Got any siblings?"

D paused before answering. There was no harm in discussing food or tea, but there was only so much he could disclose about his personal life. He wanted to share his secret with someone, but it was too risky.

"I…never really had a mother and my father has never been a really stable figure in my life. He's always traveling. My sister died a few months ago."

Eliza mentally berated herself for asking about his personal life. What a conversation killer. Well, the only thing to do was to disclose information about herself.

"I never really had parents either. I was raised by my aunt and uncle. They were good to me, but too old to really raise a kid."

Count D and Eliza ate their food in silence, neither really sure of what to say. Count D fished through his dish for a water chestnut and popped it into his mouth, savoring the sweet crunch.

"Miss Eliza?"

She looked up from her slowly decreasing pile of noodles. "Yeah?"

"I really enjoyed having lunch with you. You're quite remarkable."

Eliza blushed into her tea. Inside, however, she was leaping for joy. She was liked! No, she was _remarkable_.

"I…uh…thanks. Yo-you're not bad either. Come over to the sweet shop anytime."

D smiled. For some reason, though, he wasn't satisfied with just entry to the shop. It wasn't just about revenge or the procuring of sweets anymore. Eliza was actually a decent person. His mouth emitted words before his mind had time to suppress them.

"Would you like to go to the park with me tomorrow? The butterflies are expected to migrate."

"Sure, I'd love to."

They finished their meal by chatting about butterflies and dessert and left a nice tip. They walked back to their respective stores together.

Eliza smiled at D, oblivious to the other people passing by them on the sidewalk.

"I had a really great time."

"I enjoyed our outing as well, Miss Eliza."

"Please, call me Eliza."

D nodded and a small smile crossed his face. For some reason she couldn't calculate, Eliza began leaning forward to meet D's lips with her own. For some reason he couldn't calculate, he did the same. Their kiss was short and didn't involve the disgusting habit of swapping spit that most humans seemed to enjoy. It was a mere shared tap of affection on the lips. An understanding of some sort. As she pulled back, surprised at her own audacity, they both blushed and said their awkward goodbyes. Parting at the entrance of the pet shop, D couldn't help the bubbling emotion in his chest. Of course, this _wasn't_ love. He knew that for sure. A kami falling in love with a human? Disgusting and unheard of. He'd never fall in love with a human. Ever. It just wasn't…possible. He just liked her because she drank tea. That was all. There was absolutely nothing between them. Nope. Nothing at all. Still, she was a nice girl and they could be friends. Her lips were soft, too.

As he entered the shop, a dark figure awaited him with a condescendingly superior smirk on his face.

"Tsk, tsk. Fooling around with the humans, are we?"

At this, the light red color on D's face vanished at the voice of the familiar anathema in his life. Oh no. That voice was familiar. He could tell who it was just by the arrogance in the man's tone. The elder man's smirk widened into an almost feral grin as he noticed that he still was able to instill fear in D. Spotting D engaging in romantic activity with a human and _liking_ it? What wonderful substance for blackmail!

"Come in, son. We have _much _to discuss."

* * *

Cliffhanger, I know. D and Eliza's relationship needs some upheaval! They can't just drink tea all day or else Leon would have a fit. Review, please! Your opinions matter!  



	8. Chapter 8

**The Sweet Shop Next Door**

**pass the broccolini**

**Author's Note**: I can't believe it's already the eighth chapter. Of course, the individual chapters themselves aren't very long. I thought that short updates that occur often are better than long updates that occur once a month. At least, I know that's what I usually prefer. This chapter might be a bit confusing since both D and his father have the same name. (Unless I missed something, which is possible.) Anyway, Count D is Count D and Dewei is his father. I can imagine that family reunions are particularly difficult since everyone in the family basically has the same name.

* * *

**Chapter Eight:**

D clenched his teeth as he entered the shop. Of all the times to show up, the elder D had certainly chosen the worst. D told himself to remain calm. If there was something his father liked, it was fear and control. Dewei was seated in D's favorite armchair, wearing an outfit of dark blue. A beautiful, radiating woman stood behind him, snaking her pale arms around his shoulders. D instantly recognized her to be a glowworm, an insect that sets silvery traps for insects and devours them alive. Was his father trying to send a message?

"Hello, father. How thoughtful of you to drop by."

"Well, I was passing by and thought I'd check up on you. It _has_ been a long time since we talked. So what's new?"

The condescendingly superior trademark smirk of Dewei's remained in place as he took a sip from his tea. Unlike his son, he preferred the heavy, smoky, black teas. It pained him to think of how wimpy his son turned out. Ever since he was a child, D had felt a fondness for humans that Dewei could not understand. D always wanted to give them a chance to redeem themselves, despite centuries of insuperable proof that humans did not change. D was weak, like his grandfather. It didn't surprise him that he was engaging in romantic activity with a human.

D remained standing as he spoke. "Father, why did you come?"

Dewei sat down his cup of tea on the porcelain saucer on the table. Gracefully, he stood up in one flowing, connected movement and stood, face-to-face, in front of his son. The glowworm watched in interest and slipped into the vacant chair.

"I knew something like this would happen. You've spent far too much time dabbling with these humans when you should be _punishing_ them."

"I am. The shop is still open. There just haven't been as many customers as usual."

The elder was getting angrier by the second and D could sense it. The best course of action was to remain calm.

"Then MOVE! You've already made too many personal connections with humans in this city. The life of a kami is a nomadic one!"

"Don't tell me about 'the life of a kami'!" So much for staying calm. D continued, uncharacteristically losing his temper. He hated it when his father lectured him. Just because his father had raised him did not entitle control over his actions. "What do you think I am! Do you think I've forgotten the injustices done to our kind? Do you think I no longer _care _about the animals we're sworn to save! You're wrong, father."

Dewei's smirk returned. He loved aggravating and manipulating D. It was so easy.

"Am I? Didn't you just _swoon_ over that human? Outside the shop, no less! Next thing, you'll be letting her sleep in your bed and cooking for her!"

D's eyes guiltily drifted downwards. Was it really that bad? It was just nice having someone to talk to. A look of understanding crossed Dewei's face as he frowned and stared into D's downcast eyes.

"No, D. Tell me you didn't."

"We didn't do anything like that. We're just friends. She's actually quite intelligent…for a human, I mean."

Dewei motioned for his pet glowworm to rise. They were leaving.

"Listen to yourself! Humans? Intelligent? Being around these humans has weakened you. End your relationship, or I will."

With that, Dewei and his glowworm strode out of the shop, slamming the door behind them. D sunk into his chair. Q-Chan had been hiding beneath the table the whole time. He flew up to his familiar perch of D's finger and gave a soft, reassuring "kyu". D felt downtrodden. Eliza was the first person he had ever actually felt a connection with. Even his grandfather was still a human-hater at the core. He didn't doubt that his father would kill Eliza if he got the chance. Dewei didn't have a drop of compassion in his veins.

"What am I going to do, Q-Chan? What am I going to do?"

* * *

Well, what do you think? Dewei is Chinese for "great principle". The only other Chinese 'D' name for boys that I could find was "Dingbang". Yeah. Somehow, "Dingbang" doesn't inspire much terror or ferar. Anyway, please review! 


	9. Chapter 9

**The Sweet Shop Next Door**

**pass the broccolini**

**Author's Note**: A few of you have mentioned that Eliza is a Mary Sue. If you have any comments on how to correct her Marysueishness, please leave a review. The problem is that the likelihood that Count D would fall in love with a human _girl_ is rather remote. I've tried to make it seem like he's interested in her for her mind, not her average looks. Well, it is fanfiction, so reality can be suspended for a little bit. Maybe some intelligent conversation between the two? Anyway, thanks for all the reviews!

**

* * *

Chapter Nine**:

D had left the shop tentatively the next day. Despite his father's threat, he had promised Eliza he would meet her at the park. Besides, he needed some fresh air. As he walked to the park, he glanced behind himself more often than usual. Any minute now, he knew his father would just pop out of no where and go on a killing spree. Worst of all, Dewei would leave D to clean it up.

But nothing happened.

Eliza was already there, dressed casually in jeans and a t-shirt, and waved to him from the picnic blanket she had set out. It was beneath the shade of a large oak tree, a perfect viewing spot for the monarch butterflies. He immediately recognized the sound of her voice.

"D!"

A small smile crossed D's face as he gracefully strode to her and took a seat beside her on the light blue fleece blanket.

"Good afternoon, Eliza."

"Hey, D. You're just in time. The butterflies are just starting to arrive. Look!"

She pointed to a group of three lone monarchs fluttering through the sky. D followed her finger with his eyes and saw the beautiful ladies gliding together. Their long hair fell gracefully behind them as they fluttered through the breeze. It amazed him that creatures so small could make such a long journey.

"I brought some food, since it might be a while."

D's eyes lit up as Eliza opened the picnic basket at her side. Homemade fudge, fruit tarts, oatmeal-raisin cookies, and strawberry cream puffs were piled up inside. Eliza didn't have much else in her life besides her cooking. It gave her joy, relief, and an outlet for negative energy. Lately, she had been baking even more due to the ever-growing feeling of love in her chest. She knew it probably wouldn't work out, but at least she had finally made a friend in this depressing, saturnine city.

"Thank you. It looks wonderful."

Eliza smiled and took a strawberry-cream puff for herself and munched on it quietly. D removed the fruit tart and sat it aside for later. Fruit tarts were one of his favorites, and he wanted to enjoy it to its full effect. Saving the best for last, he ate some of the other treats while searching the sky for butterflies. They remained in silence for about an hour, occasionally exchanging awkward glances.

D realized how being around his father had socially crippled him. He had no idea how to engage in polite conversation. Luckily, Eliza took the initiative.

"So, how are your kids?"

Kids? What was she talking about? "I don't have any offspring."

"No, I meant your foster children. T-Chan and Pon-Chan. They seemed really nice."

Oh yeah. The incense. "Oh! They're doing fine."

Eliza smiled and nodded. They remained in silence for the next half-hour.

Then he heard it. The flittering sound of thousands of wings. Apparently, Eliza had, too.

"Oh my gosh!"

Her mouth widened as she looked up at the sky. Thousands of butterflies flew above their heads towards their destination point. The sky was a mixture of yellow and black, and all the people nearby stopped and stared.

"I've never seen so many in one place before!"

"Are they real?"

"Where are they coming from?"

"Joanne, look!"

Even D was left speechless. He had seen five or six hundred migrate at a time before, but never this many. One paused in her migration and called out to him while she kept herself aloft, asking him to join them, as usual. It was common for D to fly with them, but today he had...other activities. D smiled softly and shook his head. _Sorry, but thank you. Have a safe journey, miss._ The butterfly nodded and joined the others. Her knee-length hair trailed elegantly behind her as she swam through the wafts of wind created by her companions.

Eliza and D watched in awe for the next ten minutes. Then, it was like a plug had been pulled. It seemed almost like an instantaneous disappearance. After the enormous mass passed, there were only two or three stragglers, and the migration was over.

The detective had been wandering through the park looking for a hot-dog vendor to provide him with lunch, but had found none. Spotting his favorite pet-shop owner, he shouted loudly, disturbing the elderly residents practicing T'ai-Chi.

"YO D!"

Leon walked over to where D and Eliza were sitting. Eliza looked at the detective and remembered him from the "health violation day". It seemed that he and D were friends, though Leon hardly seemed his type. Leon sprawled out on the blanket, between D and Eliza. A small frown crossed D's face.

The plebian Leon picked up the tart and ate it, chomping noisily as he introduced himself to Eliza. D let out a small cry of outrage, but it was unheard due to the noisiness of Leon's eating habits.

"You're that girl who tipped me off about the health code violation, right? Name's Leon Orcot. Detective."

Eliza smiled politely, restraining a giggle at D's stolen tart. "Eliza. Nice to meet you."

Leon finished off the last bite with a loud chomp. As usual, he lacked tact and grace.

"So, are you guys dating or something?"

Eliza and D both paled and glanced at each other warily and felt their faces redden. They were friends. Just friends.

"No...we're...we're just friends. D and I just came to see the butterflies migrate. We're just friends."

Leon glanced at D for confirmation, but instead received an angry glare. _You eat my tart _and_ embarrass me in front of a talented chef_.

The radio walkie-talkie on Leon's belt suddenly beeped. Leon stood up to check it. "Hello?"

"WHERE ARE YOU? YOU HAVEN'T FILLED OUT HALF YOUR PAPERWORK! GET YOURSELF BACK IN THIS OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!"

A small, weak smile crossed Leon's face. "It's Jill…I have to go. See you guys later."

Leon calmly exited the park until he thought D and Eliza could no longer see him. Then he dashed towards the office at a blistering pace, leaving the two alone once more. Eventually, they got over the awkwardness of their situation and were actually able to enjoy each other's company.

Months passed, and they continued to spend time with each other. Their second "date" had worried D. He had expected his father to come in any moment, but strangely, nothing happened. Their friendship continued to grow over the next three months, and Eliza had, in a sense, become part of the family. T-Chan and Pon-Chan always welcomed her when she joined the Count for tea, although that may have been mostly due to her basket full of goodies.

It was exactly one year and three days later that D realized he loved Eliza.

"D?"

"Yes?" D sipped his tea slowly as he glanced up at Eliza. They had made a ritual of their afternoon tea sessions.

"The shop is opening a new store in San Jose."

"Ah, business is doing well, I presume. Congratulations."

An uneasy smile crossed Eliza's face. "Yes…they want me to go with them."

D, shocked, sat his cup down on the table and leaned into the conversation. He could feel his slender fingers shake in the same way they had when his beloved Medusa had died. She had been such a wonderful pet.

"Do...do you have to go?"

D had a bit of a collection obsession. He collected kimonos, different types of tea, and of course, his pets. He had come to consider Eliza part of his collection, part of him, and he wasn't about to let her go so easily.

"Yeah...but it's only for a few years. We'll still keep in touch."

The Count shook his head. He understood human nature far more than she did. Once she left for San Jose, she would never come back. Sure, they'd write back and forth for the first year, but then their friendship would slowly fall apart. Their relationship wasn't physical. The only kiss they had ever shared was the one his father had seen, but he found that he enjoyed her company. She amused him. Not to mention that she was a great cook. He had never wanted a mate. Modern-day kamis rarely ever found mates anyway. But he had always desired a companion and had found one in Eliza. Humans didn't live very long, so if he was going to spend time with her, he had to spend as much time as possible before she died. Or before his father decided to murder her.

"Eliza?"

"Yes?" She looked up from her lavender tea with a spoonful of sugar and honey and D felt his long, pale fingers slightly shake around his cup of tea.

"We have been friends for some time now."

"...yes." She was confused as to where D was going with this. It was uncharacteristic of him to make such obvious observations.

"We get along well."

"...yes, we do."

"We should get married."

Eliza's eyes widened. She hadn't expected anything like this. At least, not so soon...and not from Count D. D's pale cheeks began to show hints of color. It was rare for him to step out like this. He always seemed so in control of his emotions. He never gave others an opportunity to hurt him. But there's a first time for everything.

"Married?"

She thought about it for a while. D was a nice guy and a true friend. Getting married to your best friend might not be that bad of an idea. Besides, she would probably never meet anyone like him again. And if she rejected his proposal, she knew she'd regret it. In all likelihood, she would never care about another man the same way she cared about D. He was everything she wanted to be: mysterious, calm, collected, caring.

"Ok."

A small smile crossed D's face. Even if neither of them would ever find love, at least they had true friendship. Friendship was stronger and truer than physical lust or attraction anyway. Eliza returned the smile, and they sat together in silence, sipping tea for hours.

Meanwhile, Dewei watched the screen of his computer with a mixture of hate and repulsion. Had his _weak_ idiot son actually _thought_ he could get away with something like this? That his _father_ wouldn't know what he was up to? He had known the day he saw the two together that this was a larger problem than it seemed. D had always been weak for humans. He saw them as pets to add to his collection, not as a plague that needed to be stamped out immediately. And granted, humans did have their moments. The microscopic-size camera Dewei was using was definitely an impressive invention. He had set it up before D arrived, so he could check up on his rebellious son. It required proximity, but San Francisco was a city ripe with sinning humans. Once all the humans were exterminated, it could be a rather pleasant place.

But _marriage_? He had never thought his son would stoop so low as to consider a _human_ an _equal_. Was D completely delusional…or was there some sort of mind-altering drug in the tea? Marriage was a repulsive mockery of true love, something humans could not possibly begin to understand.

Well, his son wanted a wedding, did he? Dewei would make sure it was a wedding no one would ever forget. A slow, dangerous smirk crossed his face as he turned off his PC. The night was still young and there were humans to be slaughtered.

* * *

Well…what do you think? This chapter took a long time to write, partly because I didn't think the D proposing scene fit. I thought that D wouldn't be so passive as to accept a marriage just because Eliza proposed, but I dunno…there's something about him proposing that just doesn't seem right. And what about the cliffhanger? Finally, some conflict! Was anyone out of character? (Besides D, who is out of character just by _associating_ with humans besides Leon, of course for pleasure). Please review! That's the only way the story can get better! 


	10. Chapter 10

The Sweet Shop Next Door

pass the broccollini

Author's Note: Thank you (once again) for all the reviews! This chapter was a bit rushed, but I want to get to the action before I lose the interest of all my wonderful reviewers!

* * *

**Chapter Ten:**

"Hello, is Miss Eliza around?"

D smiled politely at Laura, the girl at the cashier of his favorite sweet shop. Laura was the type of girl Leon would ogle. She was unrealistically proportioned and didn't mind showing it. Her shirt, if it could be called that, barely went past her midriff and was extremely tight-fitting. For some reason, she looked familiar. He tried to place the face, but the best he could think of was that she was on one of Leon's disgusting posters. _Was_ being the key word. Imagine! Exposing Chris to that type of filth! Even though most human men would consider her gorgeous, D found her lack of modesty and self-respect repelling. Still, she was Eliza's co-worker. He had to be polite.

She popped a piece of white gum she was chewing on, showing off her perfectly aligned white teeth. "Why do you ask, cutie?"

"Well, I—"

D paused for a moment. _Cutie_?

"I would like to speak with her. Would you please let her know of my presence? She and I are quite good friends."

A small, devilish smile crossed Laura's face. This guy, even if he was wearing a dress, was _way_ out of Eliza's league. He was obviously affluent and sophisticated, judging by his proper etiquette and way of speaking. It would be a snap stealing him from Eliza.

"Good friends, eh? How about us being good friends?"

A sultry smile crossed her face as she stepped from behind the counter and took a few steps toward him until their bodies were practically touching. She raised a perfectly-manicured hand and placed it on his chest. Horror-struck, D took a step back.

A loud, cheerful voice could be heard from the kitchens. "I just finished the—"

Eliza paused as she saw D and Laura. Laura's hand on D's chest. But…D looked bewildered and surprised. He wouldn't…not with her…not weeks before their _wedding_…

Her voice cracked as she spoke. Was she that foolish to think D cared? This had to be some kind of mistake…"D?"

"Eliza!"

D pushed Laura aside and walked towards her, embracing the confused and hurt Eliza in his arms in an unusual act of public affection. Laura frowned and moved past the couple into the backroom.

Wrapped in D's arms, Eliza was shocked…but happy. D never hugged _anyone_.

"Eliza, I apologize for what you may have seen. I would never do anything to hurt you. She just started—"

"I know. I was just…shocked, that's all."

Eliza rested her head against D's chest. She could hear the steady beat of his heart. It was a strange, slow thump-thumping sound. It was slower than the heartbeats of most humans. Maybe D exercised a lot. She envisioned D benchpressing weights at the gym with all the body-builders and let out a small chuckle.

D pulled back and looked at the face of his fiancé. "What?"

She grinned. "Nothing. Let's have tea."

After a few hours of drinking tea, D noticed the time and realized that he had to get back to his shop. A wannabe rock star was coming by, and D needed time to pick out the perfect pet.

D waved as he exited the shop with a small parcel of sweets, specially made by Eliza, of course. Their wedding was only a few weeks away, but they each had work to occupy their time. And when D worked, he needed sweets. She watched the tall, slender man pass by the shop window and back into his store. A small sigh passed through her lips. She couldn't imagine living with D for…the rest of her life. The store was empty today, and so Eliza was prone to musings.

--

Days passed, and Eliza and D realized that they were now faced with the difficult task of wedding invitations. They were in D's shop, in the main parlor where they usually had tea. This time, however, forms and stray papers were scattered across the table.

"How many do you want to invite?"

D paused. Well, there was no way he was going to invite his father, and his grandfather was traveling the world. Plus, it would be difficult to explain the similarities to Eliza.

"…I'm not very close with my family. I think I'll only need two invites."

Jill and Leon.

"Really? What about your kids?"

Oops.

"They're not feeling well." A lame alibi, but it would have to do.

"But the wedding isn't for two more weeks."

Oops.

"They're in an exchange program. Visiting the country. They're sick from the food, but they're having a great time. They won't mind."

It hurt him to have to lie to Eliza, but he didn't want to face the fact that eventually, he'd have to tell Eliza the truth.

"Oh, ok. Most of my family can't come, anyway. It'll be a small wedding."

P-Chan pushed open the backroom door and came scurrying into the parlor. Eliza was here! All the pets were talking…D getting _married_!

_D! D! _

The little raccoon-girl jumped into D's lap, smothering D in a large hug. Eliza giggled. D's raccoon was so cute.

"Your pets seem to like you a lot."

D smiled and calmed P down until she sat by his side. "We're very close."

"Would…Would you like them to come to the wedding?"

Eliza noticed that D treated his pets like family. And families were what made weddings so much fun.

D looked up, surprised. "You wouldn't mind?" Eliza shook her head.

"Thank you."

P-Chan started getting excited again. _We're going to the wedding! We're going to the wedding!_

D and Eliza chuckled at the excitement of the little raccoon until Eliza's watch-alarm beeped.

"Sorry, I have to get home. I'll see you tomorrow, I guess."

They exchanged awkward pecks on the cheek, leaving both of them flushed with embarrassment and affection. As calm and collected as D appeared, he was really just a neophyte when it came to relationships. Eliza picked up her bags and turned to him before she left.

"Oh! Don't forget to pick your best man!"

A best man? Q-Chan! No, the Church usually was obnoxious about letting pets participate as members of the wedding ceremony. Who else was there? Q-Chan was out. Pon-Chan was out. As he realized the only option available, D's face paled and Pon-Chan burst into hysterical laughter.

Well, one thing was for certain, it would be quite a wedding.

* * *

Ack—I know it's short and rushed, but the next chapter is the wedding and the excitement, but I felt that an in-between chapter was necessary! Please review and give constructive criticism! I want to make this story the best it can be! (…Even if it means doing a lot of editing.) 


	11. Chapter 11

**The Sweet Shop Next Door**

**Pass the broccolini**

**Author's Note**: I can't believe how long it's taken me to get around to writing this chapter. Sorry for the delay!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:**

The day of the wedding had finally arrived, and like most soon-to-be brides, Eliza was anything but calm. They had rented out the church for the entire day, along with the greeting hall and the dressing facilities. It was so much more convenient to just get ready at the actual church instead of having to get ready in her cramped apartment and then take a taxi to her wedding.

Her dress was a simple white gown that went to her heels. The frilly Marie Antoinette dresses in the store had repulsed her completely. Besides, she wanted a dress that she could wear again. And it was also multi-purpose. D would probably want to borrow it too.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door to D's dressing room. They had agreed to walk down the aisle together, since Eliza didn't have a father to "giver her away" (and would resent being considered an object _able_ to be given away). Not to mention that she was worried D would bail out on her at the last minute. He was a good friend, but it occurred to her that she really didn't know that much about the man she was getting married to.

Sure, she knew his food preferences (vegetarian) and his mannerisms (old-fashioned) and his opinion of humans (abysmal), but she hardly knew anything about D's past. Were any of his relatives coming? He didn't really seem the type to be close to his parents. Or…have parents. It was hard for her to picture D as an infant. If he ever was a child, he was probably born smirking.

She knocked again. His room was right across from hers, and it had taken so much of her energy to get herself into her wedding dress that she hadn't even noticed him come in. She heard muffled sounds from behind the door. D was probably listening to that weird Japanese music again.

A smile was on her face as she turned the unlocked doorknob and entered the small dressing room. "D, are you re—".

She froze. There was D, her _fiancé_ and best friend, pressing Laura up against the wall. Laura didn't even seem to notice Eliza's presence. She continued kissing D with as much passion as before. The young man turned to face Eliza and gave her a cold, cruel smirk.

"I'll be finished momentarily. You may wait for me outside."

Eliza could feel the tears threaten to spill from her eyes. She wanted to scream and vomit at the same time. How could he do this? How could he betray her, two _hours _before the wedding, in a church, with her coworker? Her lip quivered as she spoke. D may have been unfriendly and distant at times, but she had never thought him this capable of deceit. His draconian actions shredded her heart into minute pieces.

She shouted like a harpy at her unfazed fiancé and disheveled coworker. "How…How could you?"

"Eliza, I was just fooling around with you. You couldn't _honestly_ think _I_ would be attracted to the likes of you? Your inferiority is just overwhelming."

The condescending smirk on D's face was unlike any expression she had ever seen before. How could he be so full of malice towards her? Rage bubbled inside her as thick, salty tears dripped down her face, smearing the makeup she had tried so hard to apply correctly.

Her right fist, in a fit of uncontrolled fury, collided with D's nose. The smirk disappeared as D grabbed her forearm and twisted it behind her back. She felt his shoulder-length hair against her shoulder as he leaned to whisper in her ear. As disgusted as he was by this human filth known as "Laura", she had served her purpose.

"What, can't take a little competition?"

She wrenched her arm out of his grasp. Even if a small red mark was developing on the left side of D's nose, her physical attack had just embarrassed her further. She couldn't hold it in anymore, so she did the one thing she always did when relationships turned against her. She started running. She didn't even notice the pleased smirk on his face as she fled the scene.

Her two flat sandals were abandoned as she sprinted out of the dressing rooms and into the lobby area. She sprinted through the lobby, not pausing as the newly-arrived guests gave her confused stares. She ran until she left the church and then collapsed on to the pavement, choking out loud, pained sobs.

"WHY?"

Eliza felt like she was going to puke and cry at the same time when D emerged out of a yellow taxi cab in front of her. He was dressed in traditional Chinese wedding attire and was holding a suitcase. His long robe lightly trailed behind him, held in place by his red sash. A small smile was on his face as he exited the taxi cab, that is, until he saw the hysterical mess on the cement pavement in front of him. He bent down to his bride-to-be, gently touching her head as he did so. This was strange. Weren't brides supposed to be happy on their wedding day? Was this that strange American thing, "wedding jitters"?

"What's wrong? You look upset."

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

She recoiled at his touch instantaneously. By now, onlookers were beginning to gather to watch the scene. It would save them time, because now they no longer had to watch their soap operas. They could get their daily drama right on the street. For free!

"Eliza, is something wrong?

She instantly felt disgusted at herself, on the ground, pathetically crying. She pushed herself off the ground. If he was going to cheat on her, he could at least not be so sardonic of her pain.

"Is something _WRONG_? How can you pretend like nothing's happened? After all those months of friendship, how could you?"

D frowned. "What am I being accused of?"

"I _just_ saw you with Laura, D. Don't play dumb with me!"

D's eyes widened as realization swam over him. He grabbed her shoulders as he spoke to her, eye-to-eye. "Eliza. I would never hurt you, but this is important. The man you saw, who looked exactly like me, he is my father."

"You actually expect me to believe that?"

He had told himself he would never use his mind to control her again, not after the first time, but it was too complicated to explain in words. The crowd of people had dissipated, and they were essentially alone on the crowded street. He stared straight into her eyes and telepathically communicated the story of his life: history of his people, their annihilation, the reasons for the pet shop, the meaning of the incense, his conflict with his father, everything.

When the bond was broken, Eliza stepped back, slightly shaking. "You…you're an alien?"

"Not quite. Just another species."

An hour ago, Eliza would never have believed it, but staring into D's eyes, the windows to his soul, somehow, she just knew that what he was saying was true.

"Will you try to kill me?"

Seeing that she was no longer in hysterics, D relaxed. At least she believed him.

"No, of course not."

"But you'll try to kill everyone else?"

"It's not that simple, Eliza. I give the customers chances at happiness, but their greed always interferes. Well, almost always."

He offered his hand to her. "Please believe me."

"I do."

Small smiles crossed their faces as they entered the wedding hall together, hand in hand. He'd deal with his father later.

Cheers greeted them, though some of the guests were still confused as to why Eliza had been crying. As concerned guests crowded Eliza, D slipped into a corner and opened his suitcase. An instant later, animals were everywhere, just as if they had always been there. Cats purring around table legs, lizards on windows, frogs ribbiting their praises.

"I'd be crying if I was getting married to that guy, too." Leon commentated noisily as he progressed in his goal of consuming the entire buffet.

"Mr. Orcot!" D, after making sure Eliza was alright, confronted his…best man. "This is a wedding, not a casino!"

The detective was dressed in a normal suit with a loud, lime-green shirt and pink tie. As usual, Leon showed absolutely no taste or fashion sense in D's presence.

"What! I got dressed up!"

Jill, who was sitting next to Leon and holding the hand that was not covered in greasy chicken, chuckled. Leon smiled, briefly kissed Jill on the lips, and took another two swigs of his beer.

"Please, try to refrain from intoxicating yourself."

"C'mon, D. It's your wedding! Lighten up!"

Leon glanced around and realized that the place was, literally, a zoo. He chuckled as D strode off. How typical of D to bring his animals to the wedding.

The wedding went well, at least according to D and Eliza. The priest was able to wed them, despite the excited roar of animal (and people) noises. The balls of rice (the only thing Leon hadn't eaten) tasted wonderful, and Eliza's employer had showed up midway through with the wedding cake, a delicious blend of sugar, caramel, and icing. Though Leon had been a bit confused as to his role in the wedding process ("Dude, am I supposed to follow the trail of your dress?" "It's a sash!"), the wedding had gone rather well.

When the priest had said "You may now kiss the bride", it was awkward for both of them. Instead, they embraced each other. Hugs were a better show of emotion anyway. After the wedding ended and the guests left, D looked at his bride with a small smile. How strange. He was actually married to one of the creatures he was trying to exterminate. She wouldn't live very long, but at least she would be living with him, in his shop.

"Eliza, it's time we go home."

She smiled as they walked together out the door and back to the pet shop.

* * *

Well? What did you think? It's not the end! (Though all conflict has basically ceased). There will be a fun "Eliza meets the pets/has to learn to live with D" chapter. Anyway, what did you think of the wedding scene? D's father wrecking the relationship was obvious, but I wasn't sure of how to do the reconciliations scene. Was D in character (I mean, if he _was_ going to marry a human and such)? Thanks! Please review! 


	12. Chapter 12

The Sweet Shop Next Door

Pass the broccolini

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. The story's basically over anyway, but here's the last chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Review, please!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve:**

The first few months of their marriage were difficult and wonderful at the same time. Eliza had instantly become immersed in a world unlike any other. She had watched in rapt wonder at the care and love D bestowed on his...animals? They looked somewhat human. D had explained to her the powers of the incense. She felt a little hurt that she didn't "possess the gift", but she'd get over it.

"Checkmate."

"What?"

Eliza broke out of her musings. Checkmate? Again? The adorable creature sitting cross-legged in front of her, a very pale boy of six years with white whiskers sprouting from his cheeks, grinned childishly. His eyes were large, black pools that blinked before he decided on a move.

"You're getting better, Miss Eliza! Want to play again?"

Part of the wonderful thing about living with D was that there was always someone to talk to. It took D a while to get around to feed all the animals, but then again, the more he had to do, the slower time moved. D was a lot like Santa, in a way.

"Where are the cookies?"

D crept up behind Eliza and placed his delicate hands on her shoulders. His life had definitely improved since this human female had entered his life. Sweets of all kinds were now available diurnally! But where were they? Eliza looked up, somewhat surprised by this unusually intimate gesture.

"Top drawer."

"Thank you."

The kami happily head off to the direction of the kitchen and found the cookies just where Eliza had said. He took one and began munching on it. He watched Eliza play chess with Jean-Claude and smiled faintly. What would his grandfather say if he knew a _human_ was living with him. Many of the "mythical", for they actually existed, creatures were completely appalled. Some left, but most stayed. Eliza was very kind and respectful of their territory, two necessary qualities if one wished to remain alive around centaurs and dragons.

Later that night, after Eliza had made a cheese and olive plate as a prize for Jean-Claude, she crept out of her bed. Sharing a bed would have been awkward, so D and Eliza both had their own queen-sized beds in the same room. This night, however, Eliza didn't feel like being alone. Strangely enough, neither did D. She slid beneath the covers, causing D's eyes to quickly flash open. Seeing that it was just his...wife (he could never get used to using that strange, human word), he relaxed a little bit.

"Hi."

"Hello."

A faint smile crossed over D's lips as he returned to his slumber, this time with Eliza leaning her head on his shoulder. It actually felt somewhat comforting to have this human creature nearby. Still, he was tired.

"I would like to show you something in the morning."

"Ok."

And with that, they fell asleep.

The next morning, D and Eliza woke up and rose awkwardly out of bed. After a breakfast of oatmeal for Eliza and sugar-coated, sugar-frosted sugar-flakes for D, D led Eliza through the back room. Eliza had been told that she was only allowed to enter one of these rooms if D was present, so this was a special treat. After going through corridor after corridor, they arrived before a glass door. It was glass, yet at the same time, she could not see what was past it. The contents inside the room were blurred.

"Where are we?"

D smiled and opened the door. Inside was an oasis of cherry blossom trees. A light wind blew the petals across the seemingly never-ending plain of lush grass. Eliza was astonished at the sheer beauty of it all. In what D called "the human world", it was impossible to find places of pure beauty as secluded as this. D couldn't help but feel pleased. He knew this was the perfect place for Eliza. Something about the pink cherry blossoms reminded him of her. Wordlessly, he took her by the wrist and led her into the grove of trees.

"I'm not sure if this will work. It's the way kamis used to unite themselves."

"Before they were..."

Before the angry mob of her kind had slaughtered his ancestors.

"Yes. I've never tried it before. Close your eyes. Relax."

D held up his hands and she put hers against his. She concentrated on her breathing like her former yoga instructor had told her too. Breathe in. Breathe out. All of a sudden, it felt like her heart was soaring. No, her heart wasn't soaring. _She_ was soaring. She could feel her feet leave the ground. It felt like she was spinning around and around, but for some reason she wasn't getting dizzy. D's hands were still against hers and she could feel him spiraling with her. She heard D's voice inside her head. _Open your eyes_. And she did.

They were hundreds, no, thousands, of feet above the cherry blossoms, spiraling higher and higher. The pink petals were spiraling around them as well. Every emotion, every feeling, every thought she ever had possessed seemed to merge with his. She had never felt so complete or so happy with another person in her entire life. D looked like it was the same for him. A smile was on his face. Not the cocky "You'll never arrest me, Detective" smile or the "I just sold you a pet that will eat the livers of you and your children" smile, but a true, genuine smile.

And all of a sudden, they stopped escalating and began plummeting to the ground, still connected. Whatever bond or force was holding their palms together, she hoped it would never break. She had never seen D so happy and had never been this happy herself. The cherry blossoms followed them in a mini-cyclone, and at that moment, they each knew what love was.

* * *

Sappy ending, but review, please! Did you get that Jean-Claude was a mouse? I wanted to use the suggestion from an earlier review. Anyway, thanks for reading and review, review, review! 


End file.
